The Crow The Taste of Vengeance
by TerminalMadness83
Summary: After a cop busts a mob man, he is marked for death and he and his family are brutally slaughtered by the mob. With that the crow picks the new angel of death. The crow is reborn.


The Crow: The Taste of Vengeance  
by Felix Vasquez  
  
  
Vengeance. What Does that truly mean? I never really knew or cared about the meaning of that word, until one day when it came to life.  
  
A figure ran through the night, quickly, another ran after. Not far behind was Rich. Being a cop was good but hardwork for him, He never got to see his family much but it was worth it keeping the streets safe. He slowly caught up to the criminal and jumped at him knocking him to the ground. Rich grabbed the crook and threw him into a window.   
"This is officer Richard Porter, requesting backup on the southside of Leonard Boulevard..." Finally the cops came and richard stood on top of the criminal,  
"Another job well done Porter,"said the chief.  
"Thanks, That's the seventh crook I snagged tonight, I caught this one beating on an old woman, Kicked his ass to the ground."  
"Well, you got lucky...this one is a lapdog of Joshua."  
"Joshua...he works for him?"  
"Yeah, he runs the racqueteering bit on the southside, lately he's been on the run."  
"Do you think they'll come after me?"  
"No, I doubt it. The police tend to keep confidentiality on the cops that bust a mob man."  
  
That relaxed him a little bit, but he wondered if this was all a big mistake. His head bursted with images and thoughts. Scary ones. He'd heard stories about cops like him busting small time mob men and being hunted down. But he figured it would all die down.  
"Can I get off my shift now? I gotta get to a play my wife is doing downtown."  
"Yeah get outta here,"said the chief.  
He ran to his car,  
"Oh and rich, Don't worry about this anymore."  
That made him feel better. He drove quickly through the deserted streets he still felt a bit of doubt, but it was time to relax. He quietly snuck through the little theatre through the crowd, looking for familiar faces. His kids. They stood in their seats watching the play, when they saw him they smiled. Rich loved being around his family, Especially his kids. Life was good. There was a low hush among the audience and his wife slowly glided among the stage. He looked in awe with his kids in his lap, she made weird movements playing death. Her cloak seemed to bring on a life of its own.   
"What is death? He is infinite. I cast my touch upon this soul and send you into the afterlife." She walked to the actor touching his face sending the actor stumbling onto the floor pretending to die. Her face resembled death yet seemed more surreal. He smiled at her beauty hidden beneath the paint. The curtain finally drew down and the play was over, he beat the crowd and ran backstage to meet his wife. She saw them and ran into her kids arms. Rich admired her paint and touched her face.  
"Nice paint."  
"Thanks babe. Did you see the play?"  
"Yeah, got in kinda late but I came just in time to see you."  
"Was I good?"  
"Great, The play was great too."  
"Thanks. You ready to leave?"  
"Yeah. Let's Hurry."  
  
He drove quickly through the streets, passing red lights. Dana quickly noticed it and grew nervous.  
"Are you okay honey? You trying get us killed?"  
"Sorry. Just had a bad night is all."  
"Snag any crooks?"  
Rich forced a nervous smile and finally drove up to their home. The halls to the apartment were dingy and rat-ridden but it was all they could afford in that city.   
  
That night Rich and Dana Laid in bed silently. Dana noticed his deep thoughts and cuddled with him.  
"Something is wrong with you. I've noticed it all night."  
Rich could feel her soft body brushing against his. It was paradise, his love for her. She was the only person who knew him best. The only one who understood him.  
"It's been... a bad night."  
"You've been telling me the same thing all night. You can trust me. What's wrong baby?"  
"Tonight I busted a pursesnatcher. Threw him into a window for beating on an old woman."  
She got up and looked into his eyes.  
"That's not all is it?" she asked.   
  
He looked at her. She was so beautiful. After two kids and ten years their love was a fresh as a high school romance. How could he tell her that they were in danger?   
"The man I busted... was the right hand man of the mob boss Joshua. He runs the racqueteering bit on the southside."  
Danas face turned from curiosity to fear.  
"My god." She whispered. "What's gonna happen?"  
"Nothing, Nothing. The chief told me that everything's going to be okay, but to get off work for a while, he said also that the arrest would be kept confidential."  
She was relieved and laid back down. He hugged her and kissed her. He tried to hide his own fears, but he knew he was in deep.   
  
The next morning he arrived at the station. Busy as usual with the crime rate rising higher than ever. He slowly crept into the chiefs office and sat down.   
"What do want porter? I'm busy."  
"I know sir, but I been thinking about last night."  
"Oh for the love of god. I told you already. You're in good hands. Don't worry about joshua."  
"That's easy for you to say, I have a wife and two kids at home, I gotta worry about their safety."  
The chief grew angry at his incessant whining.  
"You'll be okay. Now get to work and get the hell outta my office."  
For some reason that wasn't good enough. He was still very scared for his life. He sat at his desk unable to think about his work knowing that he just tipped off one of the most visious mobsters' right hand man.   
  
"What's up rich? Penny for your thoughts?" asked Bob.  
"How about a million dollars worth?"Asked Rich.  
"This job is killer, especially when they let out vicious killers."  
"What do you mean?"asked Rich.  
"They let out joshuas guy today on bail."  
His heart stopped. He rose from his chair.  
"I gotta make a call," said rich. He ran to the lobby payphone and dialed quickly. After three rings his wife picked up.  
"Dana? Dana? Are you there?"  
"Yeah baby. What's the matter?" She seemed exhausted and confused.  
"What are you doing?"Asked Rich.  
"I was just headed for the door. Me and the kids are going for pizza."  
"No. Stay there."  
  
"What? Why?"  
"Stay there!" Said Rich loudly. "Trust me."  
"Richie what's wrong?"asked Dana. She already figured out what was going on. He couldn't hide his feelings. "Please...stay there," said richie calmly.  
He rushed into the station and grabbed his hat.  
"Hey bob, can you give me a ride home?"  
"In this traffic? We'll be in the streets for hours."  
What was he gonna do?   
"Let's go, I have to take that chance."   
They ran in through the station and out into the parking lot, They drove wildly through the streets with their siren on.   
  
Meanwhile Dana stood sitting on the couch with the kids. The doorbell rang wildly, she rushed to the door and looked through the peekhole and saw a hand covering it.  
"Who is it?"she asked nervously.  
"Police ma'am, your husband sent us to get you," said the person.  
She opened the door and saw three men with trench coats. She gasped and tried to run but it was too late She was knocked into their glass table and saw a big black man, and chinese man picking up the kids. A skinny white man lurched over her smiling, he grabbed her by her hair and threw her onto the couch.   
"May I speak to the man of the house?"chuckled the man.  
"Please...don't hurt us," mumbled Dana. Her face was cut up from the glass. She saw the guys dragging the screaming kids into the rooms. She could see them reaching out to her screaming she tried to help them but the white guy knocked her onto the couch.  
"Your husband should've stayed at the donut shop, he put his nose where it didn't belong," said the guy.  
  
She saw a gruesome sight from what life she had left, the door to her kids room had shut and she heard four bangs. When she realized what they were she screamed and ran towards the door, the guy grabbed her and slammed her into the couch.  
"You should stay still lady, If you don't I'll have big man over there slice your throat. She mumbled to him, "My children. My children." He looked towards the room and smiled. "They'll be okay...It's yourself you should worry about." He hunched over her and unzipped his pants proceeding to rape her. She screamed for dear life reaching for her kids bedroom. When the guy was done he signaled to the black guy and he began raping her. When he was done he signaled to the chinese guy but he shrugged and stood still. There was a screech outside from a car and the white guy going by the name of "Rat" looked out the window. From it stepped a person dressed in a cowboy suit and a person resmbling a clown.  
  
He chuckled loudly and howled. "Now the party can really start!" screamed Rat. He signaled to the black guy he called Ramon and he waited by the door. The guy dressed as a cowboy came in and looked at the girl half-naked and cut badly. "Well, Well, Well, Now it looks like the cows been in the barn, Is this that nosey cops chick?"asked the guy. Rat chuckled and and signaled to ramon and the clown to stand guard.   
"We're...having a little party,"said rat.  
"Howdy darlin'," he chuckled and tipped his hat. "How 'bout you let me ride this horse? Eh rat?"asked Tex.  
"Be my guest," he chuckled and watched as tex raped Dana. Meanwhile Rat was trashing the place and The silent chinese guy stood there, still vigilante and quiet.  
"Hey, hurry up, her man will be home any minute," screamed ramon.  
"How do you know?"Asked Rat.  
"My source told me he left the station early and he's on his way," said ramon.  
Rat stopped and chuckled loudly.  
"We can't leave until we pay the guest of honor a visit," he howled again and pulled tex off of dana.  
  
Tex ran into the rooms and saw the kids' bodies on the beds with their heads blown off. He shrugged and looked at rat,  
"Goddamn Rat, now that's just sick,"said Tex.  
"You do what you gotta do Tex, If you got a problem you can leave,"said Rat.  
He feared Rat intensly, and never defied him.  
"No...No I'm not gonna leave," He went into the room and sat on the bed next to the childrens bodies.  
Rat heard a screeching car out front and saw a black jeep pull up to the front.  
"That's him!" screamed Rat.  
They all hid in the house and waited.  
  
Rich jumped out of the car and bob followed, He stopped and looked at bob, "No, you go back to the station and call for back up," said rich.  
"But--"  
"Just do it bob! I'll be okay,"said Rich.  
Bob ran to the car and drove away, Rich pulled out his gun and ran in front of the building, He was stopped suddenly by a large black bird, It cawed wildly and hopped in the doorway of the building, It startled him but he observed it and ran into the building. The Black bird flew up to their window and walked in through the open window.  
Rich ran through the stairs and finally stopped at his apartment, he stood in position and pushed his door open, he rushed through the door and saw Dana cut up, naked and half-dead.  
  
"Oh my god! No!" screamed Rich. He screamed aloud and held his wife in his arms. She mumbled something, he laid her on the floor and tried hearing her attempt at words.  
"What are you trying to say honey?" asked rich. He whimpered and heard footsteps.   
"She's trying to tell you that the sheeps been in the milk," said Tex. Before Rich could realize it he was knocked to the ground, he was dizzy, he tried to get up but was kicked into the shattered table by the chinese guy. He tried fighting with the chinese guy but was beat up. Rat and Tex laughed wildly and started kicking rich. Rich tried to get up but was too dizzy. He looked towards the window and saw the huge black bird watching, it seemed strange to him, but he was too woozy to notice it. Tex grabbed him and held him up while Rat and Ramon beat on his body. Rich could feel his ribs being broke one by one. He struggled but it was useless. Ramon pulled out his hunting knife and started slitting Rich's chest, blood poured from the wounds, he could see his vision fading. "Wanna see somthin' wild pig?"asked Tex. He pointed rich towards dana, rich mumbled and tried reaching to her, but tex held him back.   
  
The chinese guy put a knife to her throat and slit it sending blood squirting at his face. Rich screamed out loud and tried getting out of the grip of his captures but was too dizzy. The guys surrounded him and began beating him again, Rich began mumbling again, Rat pulled his head towards him, "What you trying say pig?"Asked Rat. And with Rich's last strength he screamed out the words that would trigger the angel of death, words that would carve vengeance and blood on the crow: "I swear to god, I'll kill you, If I have to come back from the dead and haunt you in your sleep, I'll kill you all!!!" Rat was angered and punched him onto the floor. He pulled out his gun and blew Rich's brains out. Rich's body fell to the ground. The crow cawed loudly catching the attention of the group. The bird jumped onto Rich's body and cawed. The chinese guy crouched and observed the crow on Rich's body. "A crow...how magnificent," said the chinese guy. Rat and the rest were spooked by the bird and pushed it away.   
  
"Hey Chan, take the body to our car," said Rat. Chan took rich's body and picked him up over his shoulder. They howled through the halls and drove to the pier. They strapped Rich up and lit the car on fire. "It'll look like a suicide,"said Ramon. Chan walked to the rich's body and looked at his face. The face of misery. "You're sloppy,"said chan. Rat was frustrated by chans comment and pushed him away, Suddenly, a loud caw arose from the top of the pier. They all noticed the huge crow watching and leering at them.  
"Fucking birds," replied Rat. He threw his lighter at the bird knocking the bird off the pier.  
"Come on, Let's dump this body," said Tex spooked from the bird. They started the car engine and watched as the car drove straight into the water. The five howled and cheered at the sight of the explosion, ridding themselves and joshua of another nuisance.  
  
Two years later...  
  
A figure sitting in the dark corner of the room watched the city light flickering in the night. Joshua. A brooding figure in the underworld and a fearful one at that. Rat walked into the room and stood in front of joshua.  
"Is there a problem rat?"Asked Joshua in a low voice.  
"Yeah, um... the boys are complaining that you ain't givin' them enough pay, they wanna leave,"said Rat.  
Joshua arose from his chair and walked over to Rat,   
"Don't you think I give them enough pay?"Asked Joshua.  
"Yeah boss," he stuttered with fear of joshua, his body felt faint with close contact with the boss, "I think you treat us good." Joshua walked over in front of a painted picture of a single skull in the darkness.  
"Darkness. I love it. It's so infinite and inescapable. Don't you?"Asked Joshua. "W-whatever you say boss." Joshua walked in front of the window. "Exactly. What I say. And this is what I say: If you come up to my office and bother me with this little petty bullshit, I will tear your heart out and eat it. Do I make myself clear?"Asked joshua. He was petrified and terrified. He couldn't speak, "Uh--I--Uh--okay boss." He walked slowly out of the office.   
  
Hooker's pier. Once a thriving place. Now nothing but a graveyard of lost souls. On the pier stood a large black crow looking into the water. He let out a loud caw. He landed on a rock on top of the water. Suddenly from the water arose bubbles. Millions of bubbles... Joshua Signaled to ramon and he brang in a crate of explosives. "What do you want me to do with them boss?"asked ramon. "What do you think genius?" asked Joshua, "Tonight we're gonna do a sweep of every police station in the city. It's about time we got rid of my thorns," said Joshua. Ramon walked out with the crate. The five drove in through the darkness of the night passing stores and knocking over trash cans. "Watch how you're driving tex! We got fucking high explosives in here!" said Rat. "Don't fret fellas, I know how to wrangle this puppy,"Said Tex. Tex slowed down, They looked out in the dark streets while "Don't fear the reaper" played on the car radio. "I hate that song, " mumbled ramon. "It gives me the creeps." Chan stood silent watching the guys argue.  
  
Bubbles arose from the water, and within it a hand, grabbing a huge pillar, the crow cawed wildly and incessantly as slowly the figure came up from the water. It began raining wildly, hitting the person from the water. A string of explosions filled the rainy city as every form of law was destroyed. He rose finally onto the rock where the crow was, the crow observed him and cawed frightening him. So cold. So cold. He climbed onto the dock and followed the crow along. What was happening? He couldn't remember anything. Flashes of the murder. His wife. Banged through him like gunshots. He fell to the ground. The crow cawed telling him to follow. He didn't know what was going. He didn't care. The crow flew along the streets and he ran behind. Finally they had reached the building. It seemed all so familiar. He followed as the crow led him up the stairs. His balance was weak, his head pounded. He finally fell through the door of his apartment. There he realized what had happened. But it all seemed so quick and recent. It couldn't have been this long. Boom! The flashes of the murder. The rape. They were new memories. He could see his wifes Sadness, misery, terror, fright, pain. The pain. He fell to his knees and bellowed through the night echoing through the buildings.  
  
He knew what had happened. He now realized why he was here. The bird cawed again and flew into his wifes room. He followed and curiosly watched as the crow jumped onto his wifes stage kit. He knelt down and opened the stage kit. He saw her picture. Her happiness enraged him. He looked through the makeup. It was time to seek vengeance. He put on the makeup. The white face paint. Then the black. But this time it was a new angel of death. A different kind of avenger. He saw the crow jump onto their closet. He remembered watching her dress as death the night before the play, he stumbled into the closet. Her gloves. Her sweater. He slipped on the gloves of death for the play and put on her sweater. He was still so cold and new feelings were arising. He remembered his days as a SWAT team member and reached under his bed for his old supply locker. He found his grey vest, he slipped it on along with four guns. Fully loaded. He now had the armor to seek vengeance. The crow flew onto Rich's shoulder. He looked out the window and leaped onto the ground. A new Angel was born. An angel of Death.  
  
"I swear to god, if you miss one more payment, I'll kill you and your kid!" screamed Tex. He held a woman against the wall, and proceeded to punch her repeatedly. He threw her in the garbage. "Now get the fuck outta my face,"said tex. She screamed and ran in through the night. Rich leaped onto a fire escape and climbed up the building. The crow flew ahead watching Tex from above. He cawed loudly as tex played cards with guys in front of his building. Rich saw what the crow saw and leaped from building to building. Tex knocked over the table from losing and chased the players away. "Fucking cheaters, I never lose," mumbled Tex. Rich finally stood over Tex and watched as he walked through the alleys. Rich turned around and flipped off the building Landing on his feet like a cat. He followed Tex through the alleyways. Tex stopped and looked back hearing "Get along little doggie" being sung loudly. He waited and saw Rich in makeup and the clothes. "What in tarnations are you supposed to be?"Asked tex. Rich chuckled and walked in circles around Tex still singing.  
  
Tex grew annoyed by this and pulled out his gun, "I said what the fuck are you supposed to be?"Asked tex. Rich chuckled and knocked the gun out of tex' hand. Tex was surprised by this and tried tackling rich, rich flipped over him and kicked him into a glass window. Rich grabbed him and proceeded bashing his head through glass windows over and over all the while singing the song. He dropped tex onto the ground. Tex looked up and screamed, "What the fuck do you want?!"screamed Tex. Rich chuckled and stepped on his chest. "What's the matter Tex? Memory ain't what it used to be?" Rich grabbed him and pulled him to his face. "Two years ago, you signed your death warrant...you killed my wife and kids...Now I'm here to give you your just desserts,"said Rich.Tex seemed confused, rich let him go and clamped his hands to his head transferring the images and pain his wife endured.Tex gasped for oxygen, enduring the suffering in one painful moment. He let him go.Tex flinched and flinched. Rich rose and chuckled, "Time to put you out to pasture," said Rich, once again he clamped his hands on tex' head, this time crushing it like a peanut.  
  
He climbed up the walls of the buildings like a spider hunting the fly, and looked at the crow watching him above on the edge of the building. The crow let out a loud caw and flew among the buildings. Finally the crow landed atop a building and caught sight of ramon standing in front of a nightclub. The crow cawed and rich began leaping from building to building like a shadow among the rooftops. He hunched down above the nightclub and smiled. He crawled down and watched him, slowly he crept up from behind him grabbing him and raising him along the side of the building. Ramon screamed for his life confused at what was going on. "What the fuck?! What the fuck?!" screamed Ramon. Rich chuckled at the giants fear and pulled him onto the roof holding him over the edge. Ramon gasped at rich's sight and screamed. "Who the fuck are you?!" screamed ramon. "Your angel of death,"said Rich. "Wha--huh? What the fuck did I do?!" screamed Ramon.   
  
"Two years... hmm, think back two years... you terrorized and mutilated a family... a helpless family. My family!" said Rich. Ramon now realized what he had been talking about. "No way. No way man! You can't be that pig! You can't! We saw him go off that pier!" screamed Ramon. "There are more things in heaven and earth horatio, that are dreamt of in your philosophy," said rich. "What the fuck does that mean?"asked Ramon. "It means...you're dead, " Suddenly Ramon clamped his arms against richs head knocking him to his knees. Ramon got up and took off his vest revealing his biceps. Rich got back on his feet, "You're goin' down pig, and this time Imma make sure you stay down!" Ramon kicked rich down on the floor and pulled out his switchblade, Rich got up and stretched his arms out inviting the blade. Ramon stuck it into his chest, Rich grunted and started stumbling and gasping. Ramon backed up and chuckled loudly. Rich began chuckling too and pulled out the knife exposing the rapidly healing wound.  
  
Rich began pummeling the giant knocking him down to the ground, he picked up the giant and started knocking him down punching him rapidly. The giant regained his balance and started fighting rich back. Rich punched ramon in the stomache but it seemed to have no effect. Ramon chuckled and began kicking rich across the head. Rich grew dizzy and ramon grabbed him and held him over the edge of the mounting building. "You like that pig?" asked ramon. Rich chuckled and stuck the blade in ramons stomache, ramon staggered backwards dropping rich on the ledge, rich saw the crow, with that adrenaline rush he grabbed ramon and threw him off the building. Boom! The giant crashed onto a converitble scaring the crowd. Rich looked upon his body and smiled evily.   
  
The Clown stood with the rat by a subway waiting on tex.  
"Yo, where the fuck is tex anyways?"Asked Clown.  
"He was supposed to meet us here," said Rat.  
"Fucking asshole, I swear if he's late, I'll fuck him up. Hey go to the store and get us some drinks, " said clown.  
Rat walked slowly across the deserted street and staggered into the store catching the attention of the store owner. The clown could hear the footsteps coming from behind him, he turned and saw the long coat and cowboy hat of tex.  
"Hey tex, where the fuck you been?!" screamed clown.  
Silence. He shrugged and started walking towards him, when he got closer he saw that tex was not under the cowboy uniform yet it was rich. He gasped in fright and chuckled.  
"Who the fuck are you?!" asked rat.  
Rich smiled and took off the hat, Now the clown turned frightened but tried hiding it, he pulled out his special switchblade and stood guard. Rich chuckled reaching out his arms.   
  
"What is death?" The clown was curious and frightened by his deep voice, "He is infinite." Still paralyzed by fear he heard the grim and spooky poetry of rich, " I cast my touch upon this soul and send you into the afterlife." Within a flash Rich pulled out his guns shooting down the clown, The clown gasped for breath and stood against the wall. Still alive. Still awake. Staring straight into the angel of deaths face. Rich cocked his guns and came close to the clown. "The angel of death has arrived clown, what's the matter? afraid? Now you know the feeling of true fear," He cocked his gun and shot clowns knee cap. The clown grunted in sheer pain, "You know being a cop, you learn some of the most painful places in the body to get shot in," Rich shot clowns other knee cap. Clown grunted in sheer pain. "Come on clown, let's have some fun," said Rich. He pulled him into the shadows, rat came out of the store and looked for clown. He heard a gunshot in the distance but barely noticed it. Within the darkness richard showed clown the other painful spot to get shot at, the most painful and slowest death ever. He wanted clown to feel pain before he went into the afterlife. Rich watched the Rat look for clown. He chuckled and glared at the clown who had a bullet wound to his throat and was flinching.  
  
Rich hunched over the clown and smiled. "Feel it clown, feel the pain. Feel the suffering. It will last all night." He chuckled and dove into the shadows watching the rat scowering. He loved their desperation, the vengeance flowed from within him. Flashes of Rat raping and slowly torturing dana. He whimpered and followed rat into his car. Rat drove into the streets. Lightning flashed showing richs reflection frightening the rat sending him swirving through the streets. "I got two colt pythons on your back, if you move I kill you," murmured Rich. Rat gasped and smiled, "If you shoot me we both die," said Rat. Rich grinned, "How can you kill something that's already dead?"Asked rich. Rat gasped and looked deep into the eyes of rich. Immediately he noticed the face. "No, No, No! You're dead, I drove your body into the river!" screamed Rat. Rich chuckled and pointed the pythons to his head. "Let's just say I held my breath," said Rich. Rat chuckled and swirved the car into a light post. Rich's body flew through the front mirror and onto the street. Rat backed up the car and ran over rich's body repeatedly. The crow stood on the back of the car cawing wildly.   
  
Rich's body twitched and he rose. His guns were crushed by the car, He dropped them and pulled out two more guns. "He's fucked now," said Rich. He crawled up the buildings and lept from one to the other following rats car. Finally he caught up and jumped onto the top of the car. Rat swirved trying to knock Rich off, he grabbed rat by the hair and pulled him on top of the car. Rat screamed at the sight of rich. "You can't be! No!" screamed rat. Rich chuckled, "Can you feel that? The feeling of desperation of life? My wife felt that. My kids felt that. Now it's your time. The car swirved towards a gas station, Rich howled and held rat. Boom!! They crashed with an apocalyptic explosion. Rats body was charred. So was the car. Rich however arose from the fire burning his jacket and vest. He held his guns still and saw the crow. The crow cawed aloud and rich sighed. His work was almost done. It's time for the redemption.  
  
"This is the sloppiest fucking organization I've ever runned! We're running a mad house here! My best men are all dead, all except chan here!" screamed Joshua. The table was full of the best hitmen, drugdealers and crooked cops in the city. Even...The chief of police. The same one rich worked for. The crow flew in through the window and watched. Rich stood upside down above the window watching chan, and joshua. But there was one face that seemed familiar to him. The chief of police. He was the one who betrayed him! This enflamed his vengeance. The meeting was over. The men left. All except the chief, chan, and joshua.   
"Last night, the mayor, almost found me out, this is getting risky," said the chief.  
"Relax, mr.mann, everything is being taken care of, Mr.chan here, is watching the mayor. Trying to find something dirt on him."  
"And the result?"  
"Nothing yet," said joshua.  
"You call yourself such a great don, you're powerless. You're losing the war! And all because you got dumb asses like this chink spying for you," said Mann. Chan grunted and walked in front of the chief.  
"I forgot to tell you, whenever someone calls him a chink, it's makes him turn deadly," said joshua. Joshua walked away and chan punched manns throat sending him to the floor gagging and gasping. He flinched and finally grew limp.  
  
"Dump the body and continue the spying," said joshua. "Yes, sir," murmured chan. Rich now saw his opportunity, he crashed in through the window like a huge ball and bounced up. Chan was surprised and stood in battle position. "He creeps up behind you like a shadow in the night," murmured rich. He flipped over chan onto the table staring straight at joshua. "And who the fuck are you?" asked joshua unimpressed. "Consider me an avenging angel," said rich, "And I'm here to come for you," said rich. "Really, well if you wanna talk to me , you'll have to talk to my confidant chan, Chan talk to this man," said joshua. Chan flipped onto the table and stood in position. Rich chuckled and took off his shirt revealing his scars. "You murdered me, Mistake one," Rich kicked chan, chan grabbed his leg knocking him down, rich flipped back up and knocked chan onto the floor. "You killed my kids, mistake two," Chan jumped back up and they fought with vicious punches to the face. Rich became dizzy and saw chan tiring.  
  
Chan shrugged off the dizziness and leaped at rich knocking him down on the table. Rich blocked chans kicks to the face and tripped him. Chan bounced back up and viciously punched rich's ribs. Rich grunted accepting the punches and spit, he finally grabbed chans wrists and snapped them on his knees. Chan bellowed and fell to his knees. "You killed my wife....big mistake," said rich. Rich clamped his hands onto chans head sending the torture, torment, and pain into his body. Chan grunted and screamed, his eyes turning pale white. His body flinched. Rich rose and observed chan flinching, slowly dying from the torment. He panted and walked in front of two huge black doors. He burst through the doors and saw joshua standing in front of the huge picture. "Seems like you took short care of chan,"said joshua. Rich stood silent, with a vicious look on his face. "You're already dead," said rich.   
  
"You're quite the warrior, it's too bad you have to die," said joshua. "I'm not the one who's gonna die," said Rich, "You killed my wife, and children, now it's your time to die," said rich. Joshua chuckled and pulled out a gun shooting down the crow. The crow with it's last breath let out a loud caw. Rich was surprised and shocked. He felt fear, he was now mortal.  
"I bet your wondering how I knew to cut off the source eh?"Asked joshua, "Aside from being a don, I am also a scholar in mythology, And I learned a few things, you kill the crow, you kill the crows angel. So now it's your time to die," said joshua. He pointed the gun at rich, rich thought fast and dodged the bullets grabbing his own gun and shooting joshua. Joshua was shocked at the wounds and gasped for breath staggering across the room. Rich ran to joshua, grabbing him and flinging him out the window into the darkness. Rich fell to his knees and walked to the dead crow.  
  
He walked along the pier with the crow and looked into the water. Saddened he looked into the dark skies above. Flashes of Dana danced in his head. Her smile. Her touch. Her love. Her warm body. His kids faces. Their innocence. He laid the crow down and jumped into the water, his deed was done and a new avenging angel was laid back to rest in peace, forever paving a mark in the history of the avenging angels passing on the mark to another restless soul.  
  
  
THE END  



End file.
